Raging Hormones
by TheOnceAnonymous14
Summary: It's been two years. Everyone is still on the island and they're fighting to control themselves from this sexual tension.
1. Chapter 1

Two years. The Flight 29 Down gang have been here for over two years. Everyone is on edge.

* * *

**Jackson's video diary:**

"So it's been two years. We're all going crazy here. It's just been... tense. I'm not gonna lie being stuck here, wasn't something I would have minded in the past but now, let's just say hormones are raging."

**End of diary.**

* * *

We all ate in silence. It was hard to constantly show smiles, there were days where the wait really got to us. This was one of them.

"Alright you guys! We can't allow ourselves to get upset." Daley spoke up confidently.

"Where's rescue then Daley?" Taylor questioned sadly.

There was a silence.

"Rescue will come. We just make things work until then. I mean, Lex's food source that he's made has really helped."

"Daley the guys and I have scruff. Though we all know I look good. It's not just survival that's problem. It's the tension" Eric said painfully.

The boys were hoping Lex didn't understand Eric's innuendo. But it didn't take too long for the genius eyes to widen. Yep he got it. **Sexual tension**.

"ERIC! Could you leave those kinds of comments to yourself?" Daley said embarrassed.

"It's true though!" He wined painfully.

Jackson looked over to Melissa and noticed her cheeks tinted with red. As much as he never wanted to admit it Eric was right. Hormones were taking over a lot and the thoughts that conjured in his mind of sweet Melissa Wu were naughty.

"Listen, if you boys have that problem, leave NO traces of... _it_." Taylor squeaked out.

"Don't worry Taylor I haven't." Eric winked.

"GROSS!" Taylor shrieked in disgust.

Everyone cringed at that point.

"Okay new topic!" Lex said.

"I've found this waterfall down a little path and I think it'll be great to spend time there." Lex announced.

* * *

Everyone spoke up of excitement and Lex promised to show everyone it. They all decided to make a chill day for the rest of the day.

All the girls got into some shorts and a tank top. It was obvious their bikinis were underneath. The boys decked out in some short and everyone followed Lex excitedly.

Jackson slowed his pace down to talk to Melissa.

"So talk about interesting day huh?"

Melissa smiled. "Yeah I don't know interesting does justice to that lunch and its conversations."

Jackson averted his eyes from her and looked ahead. Before he could think of a reply they saw the waterfall.

"Wow!" Melissa gushed along with the others.

The boys ran into the water and awaited for the girls to join them.

Taylor sauntered in decked in her hot pink two piece. Daley wore a light blue bikini which complimented her eyes and left Nathan in awe. Melissa came out in a black two piece and Jackson was thankful he was in cool water. She looked to die for in his eyes.

They all fooled around and had water wars. Daley and Nathan were having contests with Lex. Eric was trying to scare Taylor and successful. Melissa and Jackson were relaxing together and conversing.

"So Jackson, what's on you mind?" Melissa asked him curiously.

"It's frustrating Mel, we've been here for over two fucking years. Where is rescue?" He asked upset.

"Rescue will come. We just have -"

"Have to what? Wait! I'm tired of it, I have so much I wanna do and I can't do any of it since we're stuck here."

All the could be heard was laughter and splashes. The background atmosphere was quite the opposite of how serious the conversation was.

"What do you want to do?" She asked softly.

"I wanna... I wanna make a name for myself. I wanna tear down that stupid bad boy image and do something for myself... I wanna follow through on that promise for you."

The two stared at one another and were told that it was time to go in and get ready to turn in.

Everyone made their way back and changed and started to head n.

**Melissa's video diary:**

"So Jackson told me some stuff about how he's frustrated with things not going to plan. He also said that he wants to follow through on dating me! I didn't know what to say. I still like him I just wish we could be together more on.. a relationship level here. But I do understand him wanting to wait.

Eric made a strange point today. We're almost 18 and well we're not necessarily having kiddy thoughts anymore. It's hard, I mean I think one point or another we've all had moments where we sorta get... _heated_. Oh what am I saying I should head off to bed."

**End of Diary.**

* * *

Everyone headed off to bed. They all stayed together in the plane and drifted off to sleep.

**Melissa's POV:**

I woke up and looked over to Jackson. His body was more defined and muscular. He was well tanned and his hair was longer but really.. sexy. Oh no bad thoughts were seeping into my mind. Oh how I'd love to just kiss those red lips.

I felt a tingly sensation down there and decided to go to the waterfall and cool down real quick, dry off and go to bed. Everyone was in deep slumber so they wouldn't notice.

I got up and tied my hair into a high bun. I walked out into the forest. It was really dark and the moonlight helped guide me down there. It was so beautiful to see the water go down. All that could be heard was the water.

I quickly removed all my clothing and hung them on a dry stone. I quickly went into the water and shivered as the cold water hit me. My nipples hardened and I slowly played with myself.

**Jackson's POV:**

I woke up when I felt more space than normal. I noticed Mel wasn't here. I thought she was using the latrine and waited for a bit. Just to make sure she's alright.

Minutes passed and still no Melissa. I got up quietly and stepped out. I walked around the forest and saw no sign of her. I walked to the waterfall giving it my last shot and saw Mel's clothing on a rock. I hid behind it and saw her naked silhouette. I felt the blood travel down to my nether region. I felt like such a pervert watching her, bit I was unable to stop. I heard a soft moan escape her mouth and started to rub myself.

**Melissa's POV:**

I slipped two fingers in my pussy. I moved them quickly and thought of Jackson and his muscular body in the water today. I let out a moan and thought of him fingering me.

"Oh Jackson!" I opened my eyes embarrassed for even saying that. I felt relieved knowing no one was here. I rubbed my breasts and felt a good rush.

Jackson's POV:

I felt myself grow painfully hard. Hearing Mel say my name just stirred a major problem. I decided to leave and relieve myself elsewhere.

I slowly moved back and without realizing it stepped on a twig. I winced and froze.

**Melissa's POV:**

I heard a snap of a twig and felt my heart drop. I looked out and saw dirty blonde hair. I gasped.

"Jackson!"

* * *

**So I just started to write some stuff and started this. Idk how long this will be, but from the stuff I've written up for chapter 2 it seems it will last over 3 chapters. :) Review and let me know what you think will happen next! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jackson's POV:**

I stood there embarrassed to have been caught. I looked over and saw Mel covering her breasts. She looked so sexy with her hair tied up in a high bun and how thick pouty lips so round. Damn it! This is not the time to get turned on.

"Mel um..." Damn it, this is one of the few times I've ever been so damn flustered.

She untied her hair and shifted it to cover her breasts. Through the moonlight it was obvious she was blushing.

She moved up and was standing right in front of me. I couldn't help but look at her curvaceous body from her long raven hair covering her beautiful breasts. I stared at her flat stomach to her womanhood that I yearned to be inside of. It hit me hard how much her body has matured over the years on this island.

"Jackson! Stop looking!" She exclaimed embarrassed.

"I'm sorry!" I looked away for a second and handed her the towel.

She wrapped it around her body.

"Jackson what were you doing here?"

"Mel, I woke up and noticed you weren't here. I waited for a while and you still didn't return so I wanted to find you."

"How much did you see?" She asked embarrassed.

I couldn't lie to her so I told her the truth. "…A lot."

An awkward silence laid upon us.

"So... do you still... you know?" She wondered.

I didn't have to think twice. I knew she was insinuating upon my feelings for her.

"Yes."

How could a man say no to her? Especially, after witnessing that.

She looked up at me and smiled. I grabbed her and kissed her.

I felt her smile into the kiss. I felt myself get harder as she pressed her towel-clad body against me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her fingers through my hair. She pulled back and placed her head in the crook of my neck.

I looked at her and pulled onto her towel and watched it fall to the ground.

"Jackson what are you –

"Sshh Mel."

I ran my eyes at her naked body once more. I peppered her chest with kisses and squeezed her bare bottom.

**Melissa's POV:**

I kissed Jackson's neck and felt a load of courage wave over me. I felt Jackson's hard on poke me and I teasingly put my hand on his crotch. I rubbed his pants and felt him grow.

"Jesus, Melissa!"

I looked straight into his eyes and noticed how dark they've turned. He looked at me with pure and utter lust. He leaned forward and kissed me furiously. Our tongues battled dominance, I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to me.

I moaned when he bit my lip gently. "Jackson!"

It was amazing how much two years can do to a person. 16 year old me, would have shied away and been completely embarrassed. Two years of being cooped on this island has made me a completely different person.

Jackson ran his hand on my smooth skin and sent shivers down my spine. I held onto his build torso incase I would fall from the amount of pleasure he put me in.

Then he tensed up and pushed my hands away.

"What's wrong Jackson?"

He pulled away and paced slowly. He picked up my towel and gave it to me. I held it confused and grew nervous and then he looked over at me seriously.

"Melissa, we can't do this."

I looked at him stunned. How could we have just shared such a passionate moment and suddenly have a change in atmosphere?

After we cooled down I spoke. "So this was a mistake." I said coldly.

**Jackson's POV:**

I felt horrible. Melissa is a great girl but this situation is taking place in a really bad location. God I felt like a bad guy. Seeing her so sad I had to tell her the truth.

"Melissa, it wasn't… it isn't. I liked everything that happened, but if things got even more heated we could have had some… some serious problems." I was hoping what I was saying got through to her.

"I should get dressed. I think you should wait over there." She motioned towards the path.

I sighed and walked over to the path and waited for her. I was staring down the path so confused. Everything that occurred with Mel was just beyond words. It was great, everything I've dreamed of. But how could we do this on an island?

I looked over and saw her walking towards me fully clothed and fiddling with her towel.

We walked backed awkwardly, I was hoping she would talk to me but she said nothing.

I looked over at her and noticed how dejected she looked. I knew I had to clear the air. After all, there aren't any options to avoid each other.

We finally got back to camp and I grabbed her arm.

"Mel, are we good?"

Regardless of time spent here, Mel has always been emotional. When she contained her feelings on something it always led to a break down. I don't want her to hold back on her opinion.

She looked at me and without warning kissed me hard. I held her waist and just as things got deeper she pulled back.

Damn that was one hell of a way to show her opinion.

"Jackson, I like you a lot. I'm tired of always following the rules. So I'm leaving you with the ultimatum, we aren't exactly kids anymore. Things aren't easier to control, especially some of my thoughts and feelings for you." She said everything confidently and her eyes showed a hint of lust.

I blinked once. The only times I'm ever left speechless were around her.

She ran her finger up and down my arm slowly. "So I think we should explore as much as we can, when we can. I'll leave you to think about it."

She walked off to the plane quietly and swayed her hips.

I stared at her round butt in those beige shorts stunned with this Melissa Wu.

"Damn." I dug my feet into the sand, stunned at everything that took place.

I waited a few minutes and walked to the plane dazed at all that's occurred.

"Living on this island will be the death of me."

* * *

**There you guys go chapter two! So what do you think Jackson is gonna do? Please note, I've received emails stating people are alerting my story. Thank you for doing so, but please leave a review as well. I think they go hand in hand lol. **

**Also, Fanfiction has been updating the site so I don't know if anonymous review have been disabled on my work. So if you have an account could you try signing a review anonymously and let me know if it is disabled for you or not. Thanks a bunch guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone woke up and started working away on a new platform for the camp.

**Jackson's POV:**

I thought long and hard about all the events that unraveled last night. I haven't spoken to Mel yet. God, I wanna say yes to her offer so badly. But, what if things get out of line and we get caught?

I started cutting down some trees thinking hard about this situation.

"Hey Jackson!"

I nodded my head at Nathan. "What's up?"

"Nothing, need some help?" I nodded and gave him a piece of wood to chop down.

I decided to tell Nathan this problem to see what he thinks. He's best friend with Mel and wouldn't tell anyone.

"Listen Nathan, Melissa sorta put me on the spot yesterday to make a decision on -"

"Jackson, I know."

I raised an eyebrow at how calm he was.

"So... what do you think I should do?"

"Do it, obviously! I know I would!"

My eyes widened at his response.

"Wait... you'd do it to her?" I thought these two were like brother and sister.

Nathan looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked suspiciously.

"Uh... what are you talking about?"

"The truss support for the platform... I know Mel told me about the dangers of getting it up, but I would do it. She told me that she mentioned it to you wanting to know whether her braiding skills were needed." I shook off the disturbing image that was in my eyes for a second and looked up when he spoke again.

"So... what were you talking about?"

I heard the confusion in his voice and disregarded it. After that awkward moment, I remembered why I don't really talk to people about my problems.

"Nothing man, lets just get this job done."

We got back to cutting down the trees.

"But uh Jackson, just know if you need to talk I'm around."

I nodded at him as my way of saying thank you.

**Nathan's Video Diary:**

"I don't know what's got Jackson so deep in thought, but I think it has a lot to do with Mel. He just seemed so nervous. Not a trait often seen in him. I think I spoke too soon and killed the situation."

**End of Diary.**

* * *

**Melissa's POV:**

I filtered water and thought about last night. I acted so wild and unlike myself.

I wonder what Jackson is going to say to me. Damn my stupid hormones. I filled up the bottles with water and noticed Jackson come in with some wood. Uh oh! I kept my eyes on the water bottles and tensed up when he sat next to me.

"Listen Mel - "

**Jackson's POV:**

Before I could really talk to her she placed her hand on my arm.

"Jackson it's alright. Last night... it was something I enjoyed but I understand where you're coming from. I'd really appreciate it if you could just forget it."

She stood up and started to walk off and I got up and followed after her.

"Melissa, you don't get it. Last night was amazing and I want to do more with you. But we gotta be... careful."

This was it I was setting myself up for whatever happens next.

She looked up in shock. "So... you're willing to give this a shot?" She asked with a bit of excitement.

"Yeah... unless you don't - "

"Oh but I do!"

I smiled. Tonight was gonna be interesting.

We both looked at each other excited.

"Jackson do you have the wood for the truss?"

Melissa walked back a bit rearranging the wood I brought.

I teared my eyes from Mel and looked over and saw Lex. "Hey Lex, I do. Need me to start working on it?"

"Yeah I've started working down near the beach."

"Alright I'll be there in a sec."

Lex and Mel spoke for a second and he walked down to the shore. I waited until he was far gone and looked back at Mel.

She walked up to me and looked around hesitantly. Then quickly pecked me on the cheek.

I grinned like a fool and kept my hands out as Mel put the wood in my arms.

"So tonight?"

I nodded and smiled. "Tonight."

God can this day please go quicker?

**Melissa's Video Diary:**

"He wants to do this! Yes! I can't believe how excited I am about this! I mean, it's been two years and we're still here. I'm getting so excited thinking about tonight."

**End of diary.**

* * *

**Melissa's POV:**

I got back to filtering water with thoughts running about tonight.

"Hey Mel!"

"Hey Nathan! How's it going?"

"I'm alright working hard with Jackson on the trusses."

"Aww! That's good! I think it will really bring good to the platform."

"I know... so what's going on with you and Jackson?"

I felt alarmed, did he know? Did he see us?"

I calmly answered. "Nothing much from the usual. Why?"

"Well I just... I spoke with him and he seems sorta on edge."

I racked through my brain for possible things to say.

"Well, we've been on the island for two years, I think we all have our rights to have days 'on edge'."

"Yeah, but he wanted to talk to me about something and well I jumped the gun thinking I knew what was up. But, after he just shook the whole conversation off."

Uh oh!

"Well, Jackson's like that sometimes."

He looked at me concerned. "Well whatever it was, Mel it has something to do with you."

Crap. What could I say to that?

Okay, play this typical Mel style.

"Wait... me?" I spoke in an alarmed manner. I hope that sounded alright.

"I know! I was a little surprised he brought your name up and I thought it had to do with the truss system that we were contemplating so I told him I'd do it. He looked at me as if I was an alien and then asked what I was talking about."

"Wow."

I was genuinely shocked at how he was almost willing to talk to my best friend about us.

"I know."

Contemplation. Should I just tell him about us? But it could cause people to find out.

"So Mel, how's it going?"

"I'm alright. Just hoping that this day ends."

"You and me both."

I'm sure he did want this day to end but not for the same reasons as me.

Daley came with some twine.

"Hey Mel, the guys need some help with braiding. I'll take over on the water."

I smiled a moved over giving Nathan one last look. Daley and him flirted every once in a while but they avoided progressing it.

* * *

**Nathan's POV:**

I smiled at Mel and moved over when Daley sat next to me.

"So how's it going?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm alright... but it's hard being here for so long."

"Well, Lex's food supply has made things more exciting." I said dumbly.

She stood up annoyed and I grabbed the water to help it stay in place.

"Nathan, we're stuck on an island and have had no rescue in over two years! This is serious!"

I made sure everything was okay with the water and stood up and carefully wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Day, we've made things work for so long. We can continue to -"

"It all feels hopeless."

She hugged me and I quickly hugged back enjoying this intimate moment.

She pulled back just as I enjoyed it and she quickly kissed me.

I still had my lips puckered up and blushed lightly.

She laughed and kissed my cheek. "Nathan, you're so sweet. Thank you for being the guy that you are." She sat back down and filtered the water.

Well that's not gonna help me tonight.

* * *

"Well I think these trusses are perfect." Lex exclaimed happily.

"Aw, I think so too! Good job you guys!" Melissa said cheerfully.

Jackson ruffled Lex's hair and smiled at Melissa and rubbed her arm gently. He grabbed the trusses and walked back to the campsite.

He turned back towards Melissa and Lex. "Come on you two, let's go set up for lunch."

Melissa wrapped her arms around Lex and the trio walked back.

When they walked back they saw Nathan and Daley setting up food and Taylor and Eric fooling around with each other.

"Oh hey you guys, those trusses look amazing!" Nathan grabbed some of the trusses out of Jackson's arms and they set it down near the platform.

"Great job on the twine Mel, I'm sure they're gonna hold up the trusses!" Daley gave a side hug to Mel.

"Oh it wasn't a big deal!" She smiled bashfully.

"Alright, can we eat now?" Eric demanded.

"I agree! I'm like feeling hunger pains." Taylor moaned annoyed.

"Alright! Let's eat!" Jackson said with smile.

* * *

Everyone ate and agreed that they finished a lot of work. So they decided to go and celebrate by spending some time at the waterfall.

**Jackson's POV: **

I got into some shorts and saw everyone waiting. They all started walking towards the path. I smiled when I saw Mel slowing her pace waiting for me. I jogged up towards her and grabbed her hand.

She smirked at me. "Looks like our fun begins earlier that anticipated."

"Wait, we're gonna fool around with them around?" I was stunned at how forward she was acting.

"That's what makes the game more… fun!" She raised her eyebrows up and down teasingly and moved closely to me.

I leaned down and stared at her full lips. I closed my eyes waiting to meet her lips and met nothing but air. I heard Mel's laughs and opened my eyes and saw her running in her black bikini.

Living on this island does have its benefits.

We caught up to the gang and they were already in the water fooling around.

Melissa went down to help Taylor over whatever "drama" she was facing. I decided to go play a game with the boys.

We were throwing a piece of rope around and distanced pretty far from each other. I chucked it far and Nathan and Eric swam far, I was watching them and teasing them.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand pull my shorts down and grasp my manhood. I tensed up and realized it was Mel under the water.

"Jackson! We got it!" Nathan hollered. I felt her grasp me up and down and felt warm.

"You ready?" Eric shouted.

"Um…" Crap she tightened her grip on my dick.

"You guys! Mind giving me a few minutes I wanna swim around. Your lack of skills to find the rope has got me in a different mood."

"Haha Jackson aren't you funny." Eric stated with sarcasm.

"Ignore this nimrod!" Nathan said and started to wrestle Eric.

I would have laughed if it weren't for Mel teasing me. She resurfaced all the way and wiped the water out of her eyes.

"You are crazy Melissa Wu!"

**Melissa's POV: **

I laughed and pushed my hair back and started to float.

"Well, I said this was gonna be a game."

I started swimming and noticed him follow.

"Yeah, but I never expected you to be like this."

We swam into a more isolated area and I held onto his waist.

"Never expected me to be so what?"

"So… naughty." With that our lips met in a passionate kiss. I felt Jackson impatiently wait for me to let him tongue meet mine. I pulled him closer to me and felt him run his fingers through my wet hair.

Jackson massaged my stomach pressed his hard rock body against me. He caressed my butt and wrapped his arm around my waist.

We pulled back and rested our foreheads together trying to get our heart rates back to normal.

"Wow" I said.

"I know!" He said huskily.

Just as we were about to kiss again we heard someone speak up.

"Wow indeed!"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Who do you think caught them? Will there be drama out of it? Keep an eye on my profile, I will be posting notices on when I will update and I may leave some previews on it if you guys leave a couple reviews. **  
**  
**


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This story has only 2 reviews from the same person. I've received notifications from over 10 people who have put this story on alerts. I've only had one reviewer and I found that quite sad. I've posted a tiny preview on my profile and wrote updates on my status for this story and my progress. I've decided to withhold the next chapter till I get a few more reviewers. So if you like this story leave a review and the quicker I get some the quicker I will post. Please check my profile frequently, since I will update on when I will post new chapters and may post some previews.**

**Sorry if I seem harsh, but unless you've written on Fanfiction, it's difficult to understand the power of a review. It's just a piece of writing which brings positivity and constructive opinions on future work.**

**If you've read all of this, I thank you wholeheartedly! Please leave a review! **

**-TheOnceAnonymous14**


	5. Chapter 4

**Jackson's POV:**

Our eyes darted over in shock to Eric standing there smugly.

"Well, well, Melissa and Jackson breaking the rules."

I felt Melissa tense up in my arms.

"Eric, what did you see?"

"Enough to know that you guys are together."

Melissa was trying to get out of my grasp, but I held onto her tighter.

"Eric! Did you find Jackson and Mel?" We heard Daley's faint voice.

"Yeah! We're coming! Just enjoying the water one last time!"

"Alright! Hurry up you guys!"

I kept a strong stature not letting Eric get anything out of me.

"So what now?" Mel asked nervously.

"Can we get out of the water before I discuss my plans?"

Eric started walking out so rather than creating drama we followed.

We got out and I tightened the gap between Eric and I.

"Woah chief! Listen, I know you guys have no reason to believe me, but I will not tell a soul about you two."

I looked straight into Eric's eyes and saw nothing but seriousness.

"Seriously Jackson. I promise."

Melissa laid her hand on my shoulder. "Jackson, I get that he's screwed us both over in the past. But, we have to give him a chance."

I looked down at her and caved.

"Alright. Listen Eric, this can't be spoken of."

"Understood."

At this point, I can't do anything but hope for the best.

* * *

**Melissa's POV:**

I picked up my towel and wrapped it around me. I couldn't believe that we were caught! And from all people, Eric! I really want to believe that he will keep his word. But, with his track record I'm having a difficult time.

"Mel!"

Jackson called me and all I can see on his face was disappointment and a bit of anger.

I walked towards him and didn't make a sound.

"Mel, we were so stupid! I can't believe this happened."

"I'm sorry!" My voice cracked. Great, just what I need! I'm about to cry in front of Jackson.

"Melissa, honestly I think this is a sign we went too far."

I looked at him, hurt. I felt my lips quiver and my blood boil.

"You know what Jackson, you take it as whatever you want!"

With that, I ran ahead ignoring his calls.

Jackson's POV:

If there were an award for being the biggest douche I would definitely receive it.

I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Damn it!"

"You know, I didn't know that by me seeing you guys would cause so much problems."

I looked and saw Eric looking upset.

"Yeah, well considering your track record don't you think I have a reason to?"

"Jackson that was two years ago! Have I ever done anything so harsh since?"

He had a point there.

"Listen Eric, all it takes is one thing to cause someone to lose complete trust in one another."

He winced and didn't say a word.

We got back to camp and saw Mel drying her hair while tending the fire. No one else in sight.

"Where's everyone?" Eric spoke up confused.

Melissa looked up blankly.

"Down by the beach playing coconut toss. I volunteered to keep the fire going."

My heart clenched when I noticed her avoiding eye contact with me.

"Well, I think I'm gonna join them! I know Jackson wanted to sit back here so have fun!"

Eric patted me on the shoulder and jogged down.

"Why don't we take turns on monitoring the fire?"

"Mel, it's just a fire we can both stay here."

**Melissa's POV:**

That's the thing; I don't want to be around the one guy that has caused me so much happiness and pain all at once.

"I don't really see the point."

I tried to get up and leave the site but Jackson pulled me down.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where do you think you're going?" He asked gently.

I huffed in anger as tears of frustration and hurt pooled in my eyes.

"Jackson! Would you please leave me alone?" My voice cracked and I couldn't stop the tear that left my eye.

"Mel, please stop making me feel like a bad guy."

"Well you are the one that thinks all of this should end!"

I stood up and paced back and forth in agony.

"Jackson, you said this would work! Then we get caught! I get it; Eric isn't someone who is exactly trustworthy. But why can't we trust he will follow through?"

Jackson's POV:

I tended the fire while listening to Mel. She made a point, but in my life those that screw me over once will do it again.

I walked to her and saw her tear stained cheeks and couldn't control myself.

I wiped her cheeks. Without warning, I cupped her cheeks and kissed her hard.

I didn't know why I did it but before I could continue a loud voice made me pull apart.

* * *

"WELL THAT WAS ONE HELL OF A GAME!" It was Eric's voice and I quickly went to the cooler and Mel ran to the fire.

I pulled out some fruits and felt a nudge on my shoulder.

"Well chief, you read my mind! My favourite time of the day, dinner!"

"Eric, coconut toss has made you quite... loud." Lex said amused.

"Well what can I say, gotta keep up appearances…"

Nathan hit him on the back of his jokingly.

I gave out the fruit to Daley who set everything. I felt relieved that we weren't caught by everyone. I locked eyes with Eric and thanked him silently. He understood and tipped his hat.

I cautiously sat next to Mel. I observed the gang who were engrossed in each other.

Nathan and Daley were talking to each other and Nathan had his hand on Daley's thigh. Eric was poking Taylor every once in a while and the two spoke quietly. Melissa was keeping an eye on Lex and listening to him ramble on animatedly.

"So chief, you gotta be more... careful." Eric spoke quietly and constantly looked around as if he were some cheesy agent.

"I know man, thanks for the warning." I am definitely surprised at how he has been acting.

"Just trying to prove myself." He popped his collar and smiled in a cheesy way.

I rolled my eyes and ate my mango. "So Jackson, in all seriousness what are you going do about Mel?"

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She still looked upset and I really wanted her. If Eric really is going to keep his word, maybe our little arrangement could work.

"Honestly, I'm gonna try to talk to her before this night ends."

"Well, I'll be keeping an eye out for you."

I am really surprised at how much Eric's changed.

"Thanks, man."

I moved closer to Melissa and nudged her gently.

"Hey, you were right. What do you think we continue tonight?"

Melissa faced contoured into anger and annoyance.

"Jackson, I'm tired of these constant mood changes! We can't keep going back and forth." She whispered everything but the anger and hurt was still distinct.

"Mel, I know and I am sorry for all the mixed signals I've given you about this."

"I need to think about this."

* * *

**Melissa's POV:**

I am honestly fed up with everything. One minute, I come out confident and enjoying life. Then I lose all my confidence and have to backtrack my plans.

When I told Jackson I needed to think things through I meant it.

Everyone was still talking. Even though we've been stuck here for two years, we've become a family. The wait for rescue is still in us but this has become our life.

Eric had to collect all of our remains from our meal and dump it in our area for compost. Eric has really changed and matured. Don't get me wrong he can be a pain, but lately it seems it's all for jokes.

We all went down to the beach once more to see the sunset. It was quite beautiful. I looked over at Jackson who went into the water holding Lex and fooling around. Seeing that twinkle in his eye and his shirt glued to his body outlining his muscular physique did it all for me.

I knew what I was gonna do.

I saw a shadow and realized it was Eric.

"Hey Eric."

"You know he was just looking out for you right?"

"Yeah, but him always acting hot and cold around me isn't something I can handle anymore."

"I think you know better than anyone that he's guarded."

I bit my lip and looked at Jackson and noticed him looking in my direction.

I stared at his grey T-shirt that clung tightly on his body. The light breeze made his hair move around sexily. I could see his eyes bore into mine. I felt goose bumps on my arms; let me tell you, they weren't from the wind.

"Okay... I'm gonna leave you to have eye sex with him."

I broke contact with Jackson and shoved Eric and rolled my eyes. We stood up and followed everyone back to get ready for bed.

* * *

I took my toothbrush and tooth paste and headed into the forest when I was shoved into a tree.

"Jackson what are - "

"Listen to me, you called the shots once and I'm telling you that was your one and only time."

He spoke assertively and I couldn't help but tremble and how close we were.

"If you want me the way I want you, meet me at the waterfall when you hear everyone completely out."

He leaned in and followed him ready to kiss him. I was met with a hand.

"Not so fast Melissa, if you want anything out of me. You're gonna have to wait." He said everything teasingly.

I huffed in frustration. "But Jackson I want you now!"

He didn't say anything he grabbed my hand and placed it on his crotch. I blushed as I felt his hard on.

"I want you too, but I promise if you wait it'll be worth the while."

With that, he left me dazed and horny.

Damn him. Tonight better be worth it.

* * *

**Well there you guys go! I had an anonymous reviewer "**Pesterfield" **Thanks for writing, you are one of the reasons why I decided to push this chapter out anyways. I've had one hell of a day and this chapter was saved on my desktop and bugging me to post it so I could remove it lol! So what do you guys wanna see happen between Jackson and Mel? Should it be gentle lovin or rough? ;) **


	6. Chapter 5

**I sadly do not own Flight 29 Down.  
**

* * *

**Jackson's POV:**

After I spoke with Mel I headed off into the plane and rested near the entrance.

Eric came in and sat next to me.

"So things alright with you and Mel?"

"Yeah. We're good."

"Nice! So... you gonna be frisky again?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

I shoved him hard. "Mind your own business."

Melissa came in and Eric stood up winked at her. Mel looked at him confused and laid down next to me.

"Did you tell him anything?"

"Nothing, but the fact that we are good… I think he is onto us though."

"Well let's just go to sleep... I've set my watch on low so the alarm will be faint enough to hear in two hours." She smiled mischievously.

I winked and faced the other way from her. The rest of the gang came in and we slowly fell asleep.

**Melissa's POV:**

I woke up in a blink of an eye when I heard the faint alarm. I shut it off and laid still making sure everyone was still asleep. I heard Taylor's snoring and smiled.

Jackson turned over and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Hey I'm gonna go ahead and come by in 5 minutes if anyone wakes up stay here and I'll know to come back." I nodded.

He gently got up and left the plane.

In a few minutes I was gonna see him. God knows how far we would get.

I looked at my watch and got up quietly and left the plane.

I let my hair out from my braid and ran my hair through the waves. I walked down the path and made it to the rainfall.

Jackson had set up a piece of tarp and blanket under a tree. I smiled at him nervously.

"So I figured of we were gonna do this, we would do it right." He smiled at me.

"Well what are waiting for?" I wasn't nervous being with him, shy Melissa isn't who I am anymore. I trusted him with my life.

He placed his arms on my waist and kissed me. I slipped my hands on the bottom of shirt and lifted it up. I sucked on his earlobe while he ran his fingers up my shirt. I raised my arms and watched him remove my tank. I grabbed onto his sweat pants and pulled them down. Even in the dark, with the moonlight as our only source of light I could see his growing hard on.

He pulled down my shorts and stared at my body.

"You are so beautiful."

**Jackson's POV:**

I stared at Melissa who had on a white lace bra and matching underwear.

Her blush was apparent and she cautiously placed her hand on my bulging dick.

"This is all yours."

She smiled when I said this and I laid her down on the blanket. I unhooked her bra with one hand. My other hand has rubbing her underwear, which was getting more and more wet.

"Melissa, do you... do you wanna go all the way?" This was it I had to male sure she wanted this.

"Yes, I trust you." I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but confidence. She smiled and I smiled back.

I pulled down her underwear and stared at her gorgeous body. I pulled down my boxers and watched her eyes grow. I felt my ego grow when I saw her face…

"Well are we just gonna stare at each other? Time isn't on our side." I said tauntingly.

Lust twinkled in her brown orbs, she pulled me close and I sealed the gap between our lips.

I moved my hand down to her wet core and slipped my middle finger into her tight nub.

"Oh god! Jackson!" She spoke in a higher octave within our kiss and squirmed under me. She bucked her hips forward and I decided to pay more attention to her soaking womanhood.

I bent down and sucked on her clit trying to stimulate as much pleasure for her as possible. I flicked it around and she moaned happily pushing my head deeper to her core. She had her eyes shut tight and her pouty lips were in the shape of an O.

I slipped my tongue deep in her slit and felt myself grow painfully hard. Her walls clenched around my tongue and before she could come I pulled it out.

"Jackson why?" She moaned unhappy.

"Sorry I wanna be in you before you do that."

"Wait… can I play with you?" She looked at me teasingly and bit her lip gently.

"Well... I'm not sure how long I'd last." I said with a smirk.

"Well stop me then." She then, straddled my waist.

**Melissa's POV:**

Jackson gave me such a rush. I noticed how big he turned and slowly grasped him.

I slid my hand up and down slowly on his huge manhood. I bent forward and kissed the head of his dick. I watched his eyes roll back. Good. I am doing something right!

I sucked on the head and cupped his balls. I slowly sank down deeper gagging lightly. I felt the head grazing my throat and Jackson wrapped his hands on some of my hair and moved my head up and down. I locked my eyes with his and cupped his balls.

"Jesus Melissa!"

I kissed the head once more and stopped when Jackson spoke up. "Alright, I need you now."

Okay this was it. He laid me down and positioned himself. He teased the head at my entrance.

"Mel, look at me." I looked into her deep brown eyes and slowly entered her tight canal.

I dug my nails onto his back and felt my walls stretch. I started tearing up and bit my lip trying to hold back my screams.

"Mel, I'm sorry. How bad is the pain?"

It's… ahhh… excruciating. " I felt a tear slip from my eye and watched Jackson wipe it with the pad of his thumb. I looked down and realized he was only half way in.

"I can stop if you want me to, Mel. But if you just hang on with me I promise the high you'll feel will be amazing." He had concern etched on his face.

I smiled slowly and shook my head motioning him to continue.

He kissed me on the lips and the pain slowly subsided. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him deeper.

All of a sudden, I felt like I was seeing stars I arched my back and let out a throaty moan.

"Oh god, Jackson! Faster!"

His thrusts grew deeper and he started to suck on my neck. I felt my walls tighten around him and couldn't stop moaning.

"You like that babe?" I nodded frantically. He pumped in me really fast and I felt myself ready to come. My stomach started to tighten and I threw my head back in a daze.

"Jackson I'm gonna!"

**Jackson's POV:**

I could tell Melissa was gonna come so I drove in her hard. I felt her clench around me so I decided to add more pleasure by rubbing her clit to get her to come.

"Jackson! OH!" She tightened around me and shook as she fought her orgasm.

I had to use all my control to not come in her. I pulled out after she was done.

She gasped and smiled at me, her whole body had a post orgasmic glow. She straddled my body and beamed at me.

"Jackson that was amazing! You were such a good body for not coming. You deserve a treat." She winked.

She bent down and sucked me and moaned. The vibrations were heavenly. I threw my head back and groaned.

She moved up to the head of my dick and bit it gently. I groaned and grabbed her head and started to shove her mouth down.

All I could hear was her slurping slightly as I continued to push her head up and down me.

"God Melissa!"

I looked deep into her eyes and felt my balls tighten as she skillfully handled me.

"Yes! That's it! God I'm come!" I told her to remove her mouth but she didn't. I came hard in her mouth and watched her remove her heavenly lips from me and swallow my come.

We laid down together panting.

"That was great Mel!"

She cuddled into my side and looked at me relieved.

She spoke softly through her heavy pants. "Jackson, thank you for... controlling yourself and pulling out."

I smirked. "Well, we've been here for two years and barely make it some days. The last thing we need is a mini me on the island."

She laughed and sat up. "I think it's time we get back."

I groaned in a childlike manner and smiled when she giggled. And we both got dressed and I told her to go back first.

She kissed me on the lips and smiled happily. "Thank you for making my first time amazing, Jackson."

I smiled and watched her walk back contently.

I folded everything and started to make my way back and smiled at everything that took place.

I walked in and felt relief that everyone was asleep.

I walked into the plane and saw Mel's back. I crept in and laid next to her and watched her turn over to face me. I pecked her lips quickly and we held hands under the blanket of our sleeping bags.

After all that waiting, it was definitely worth it!

* * *

**Alright, I realized I had to post this one and get it over with lol! I hope what I wrote seemed politically correct, if one were on an island and decided to have sex lol. The next chapter I post will be the last one, most probably! What do you guys think? Review! **


	7. Chapter 6

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Shut off the damn watch Eric!" Taylor shouted irritated.

Eric woke up hastily and shut it off and plopped back down in his sleeping bag. There was a chorus of groans and slowly everyone started sitting up.

Melissa and Jackson shared a brief smile and focused their attention on everyone.

"Well I still feel sleepy." Nathan spoke up.

Eric tried to sit up and groaned, he laid back down and talked to the gang annoyed.

"Me too. Do we have to get up now?"

Daley stood up and walked to door of the plane.

"Hmm… judging by the looks of things, if we were to get the roof platform up I think we could spend the rest of the day at the waterfall."

Everyone agreed to the proposition and started getting ready for the day.

**Melissa's Video Diary:**

"So last night, or early this morning I guess... it happened! It hurt a lot but once the pain passed it was amazing. The feeling you get it's just… intense. Jackson was just so perfect and so careful… But I can't help but think this is all gonna backfire on us if we keep this a secret. Secrets on the island never stay quiet for long. I'm gonna try to get Jackson on board with telling everyone."

**End of Diary**

**Melissa's POV:**

I walked to the campsite and winced as I sat down. The pain you get down there is horrible the day after.

"What's wrong Mel?"

I jumped and looked over my shoulder and saw Taylor looking confused.

Crap. How the hell do I get myself out of this one?

"Nothing Taylor, I think I slept in a weird angle during some parts of the night."

Good. That should work. If only my eyes could stop staying so wide, I feel like a kid that got caught trying to take a cookie after their parents told them not to.

Taylor had an odd expression on her face; I couldn't decipher what it was... it was almost a sly look.

"I see... Well feel better!" Taylor picked up some clothes and went down by the shore to clean them.

I let out a sigh of relief. That could have ended really badly! I can't lie when I'm stuck on an island! I need to tell them, I need to tell Jackson that I can't keep this quiet!

"Mel!"

I jumped for the second time, and saw Jackson standing in front if me. It was apparent from his face that he was standing here for a while...

"Mel, what is wrong with - "

"Jackson! We need to tell everyone that we're a couple! The no dating rule is really bad considering we've been here for two years! We're all mature now, I'm sure the gang will - "

"Mel, - "

I don't know why my brain wouldn't cooperate and just shut up but me nervous never equates to keeping my mouth shut.

"I mean if Eric was able to handle – "

I looked at his face and saw exasperation etched on his face. I closed my mouth as Jackson sighed bent down in his knees and placed a hand on my thigh.

"Listen, if you wanna tell them... then we will. We'll do it at lunch. Mel, I wasn't going to keep this a secret forever."

I let out a sigh and nodded relieved. "It's just, I'm feeling so paranoid about the whole thing."

"It's alright, you have every reason to feel that way."

I sat there relieved that conversation was over. I looked up when I heard Jackson clear his throat and place his hands together, a familiar sign of him being a tad bit nervous.

"So you feeling alright after last night?" Jackson asked warily.

I smiled at his cautious, Jackson approach. "I'm feeling a bit of pain when I sit down. But, it's not as bad as I… expected." My voice going into a whisper at the end as Jackson caressed my thigh tantalizingly.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?"

I paled as I saw Taylor standing there holding some clothes, smirking.

Jackson sighed and looked at Taylor with a neutral expression.

"Can you call the others? We need to have a group meeting."

My eyes widened in fear of the reactions everyone would have. It dawned on me now, that everyone was about to find out about us.

Taylor smirked and went down to call everyone.

Jackson sat next to me and rubbed my arm reassuringly.

"Mel, relax... everything will be fine."

I looked at him and smiled.

Everyone came in confused and sat down and looked at us interested at the impromptu meeting.

Daley was the first one to speak.

"Jackson, Melissa what's up?"

**Jackson's POV:**

I looked at everyone and cleared my throat and spoke.

I decided against a long speech and decided to be straight about the situation.

"Melissa and I are together."

There was a dead silence. I looked at everyone's reaction and saw them smiling except Eric who was trying to play the fake shock.

"We know." Taylor said laughing. Soon everyone joined in but Eric.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him frustrated that he told them. He shook his head confused.

"How?"

Daley spoke up through her laughter.

"Well after we went to the waterfall you two were acting pretty odd. Then last night, I woke up and saw you were both missing. I waited and woke up everyone -

"Hey! No one woke up me!" Eric spoke up annoyed.

"Yeah well, no one cares!" Taylor shouted.

"Okay! Daley can you continue?" Melissa asked.

"So as I was saying, you were both gone for a while, we heard footsteps and lied down pretending we were asleep. -

"Yeah and I totally peaked with one eye and when I saw Melissa's hair it said it all!" Taylor said with a smirk.

'WOAH YOU GUYS DID THE DANCE WITH NO PANTS!?" Eric spoke up mischievously.

Melissa and I's silence and her blushing was the answer to his question. Eric let out a cat call and punched my arm jokily.

"Nice work, chief!" I smirked lightly at his remark, yes he is acting childish but I still took a bit of pride at the thought.

Lex, who had really grown even more mature as he aged two years, spoke up after the chatter died down. "So to clarify, I guess the no relationship rule is done."

Everyone agreed and Taylor stood up and dragged Daley and a nervous stricken Melissa to the airplane.

I looked at the guys awkwardly.

Eric stretched his legs and let out a relaxed sigh.

"So now what, Chief?"

**Melissa's POV:**

I tensed up as Taylor barked at us to sit down.

I looked at Daley trying to see if she knew what Taylor was up to and deflated when shook her head confused.

Taylor sat in front of me excitedly.

"So how was it?"

I blushed. Of course it had to be about that. I looked down biting my lip trying to contain my smile.

"It was... perfect." I smiled sheepishly.

"Wait... what about your bra and underwear?" Daley asked curiously.

Being on the island for so long our undergarments weren't in the best shape. Most of our bras had some tears and were slightly tighter. Our underwear's weren't exactly pleasant either. We were quite thankful that Daley and Taylor both brought pads and tampons going into the trip. We had to conserve those carefully and wear cloths, which wasn't so pleasant.

I spoke up embarrassedly. "I sorta took care of one set of garments for... special stuff."

Great, if my face wasn't warm before it's burning now as Taylor and Daley grinned. Forgive me, for hoping for the best and being careful.

"Special stuff, huh Mel? Damn didn't know sweet innocent Melissa Wu would be so foxy!"

I laughed no longer as embarrassed.

"So are you two going to make a move on the boys since the rule is out?" I asked curiously.

This time, Taylor had a light blush appear on her face and she smirked slightly.

"Eric and I may, have hooked up a few times a couple months ago..."

"WHAT?!" Daley and I shouted baffled at how coy she played it.

She motioned for Daley and I to be quiet.

"Eric and I haven't gotten as far as you and guitar boy, but we've fooled around. The dating rule was made when we were 16; we all knew it was going die as time kept passing. We figured we might a well have little fun..."

Daley and I looked her shocked at how casual she was acting about the situation.

"So dictator Daley, what about you? What are your plans with Sir Falls a lot? Taylor asked with a wink.

Daley and I rolled our eyes at her odd nicknames.

"Well, we are much closer. I still like him, so if he does then I'm willing to give it a shot."

I smiled and told her happily that she had nothing to worry about.

"So Taylor, are you going to date Eric?" I asked interested in their predicament.

She fiddled with her nails and shrugged. "I don't know if he's mature enough…"

Daley laughed at her statement. "Since when do you go for mature?"

"I'm not interested in him if he's going to be clowning around."

I felt bad for Eric and decided to help him out _again_. After all, he did make a huge effort in keeping my relationship with Jackson a secret.

"You should give him a chance Taylor. Eric found out about us, during the day we were out at the waterfall..."

"WHAT?"

"He found us kissing and told us he wouldn't tell anyone."

"No wonder he was acting so loud when we would come to camp, you and Jackson were always together." Daley said cluing everything in.

I nodded. "He's changed, the whole clown act has died down. He may act like a goof, but he's more serious and willing to show people he's not just a clown."

Taylor looked shocked at this revelation.

"So he kept it quiet." She spoke quietly.

I nodded. "Yep. Though our secret came out much quicker than anticipated, he wasn't the cause."

We were all quiet and decided it was best to go back out and see what the boys were doing.

* * *

Jackson, Eric, Nathan and Lex decided to get to work on securing the new roof platform to distract the awkwardness. They were finally securing it up and noticed the girls back doing god knows what. They quickly joined them and helped keep it steady.

Jackson, Eric and Nathan tied it up and slowly motioned for everyone to let go. Everyone quickly moved back and felt relief as it stayed up.

Everyone cheered happily and hugged each other as their big project was finally complete.

"So is it waterfall time, Daley?" Eric asked excitedly. She smiled and nodded. Everyone set out to change into their swim wear.

**Jackson's POV:**

I got into my swimming trunks and saw Melissa in her usual black bikini. I watched Nathan throw a smile at her and not so subtly catch up to Daley.

I smirked at the irony of the two, and grinned when Mel smiled widely when I came into her view.

I wrapped my arms around her small frame and we walked up the path.

"So what did Taylor want from you and Day?"

"Girl talk, about us… and the no dating rule."

I raised an eyebrow. "Should I ask how it went?"

"It was fine, got some stuff sorted out with them."

I nodded deciding not to press into the subject. We made it to the waterfall and saw Daley, Nathan and Lex playing in the water. I was more shocked seeing Taylor and Eric sitting together and chatting what looked to be a serious discussion.

Melissa leaned in to my shoulder and whispered softly into my ear.

"Fun fact, Taylor and Eric have hooked up a few times in the past."

My eyes widened at that remark. I looked at Mel in disbelief and watched her shrug her shoulders and run into the water. I quickly follower her suit and lifted her when I caught up to her.

I spun her around and watched her laugh. We swam towards Nathan, Daley and Lex and played some water games.

**Melissa's POV: **

I swam down to the deeper end and listened to all the laughter in the background.

I closed my eyes and floated in the clear water. I felt two strong arms grip my waist and smiled.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked into the intensifying blue eyes, which belonged to Jackson.

"So no more hiding." I spoke happily.

Jackson smirked and pulled me up and pressed me tightly against his rock hard body. "No more having to hold back in doing this."

He leaned forward and kissed me. I gripped onto his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt him bite my lower lip and moaned softly. I pulled back slowly and rested my forehead against his.

I thought of all the events that have taken place and spoke up gently.

"Jackson, now that this rule is done do you think everything will still be alright with all of us?"

"No…" I looked into his crystal cobalt eyes, confused.

He looked at me and smiled.

"I think things will be better."

I pushed him lightly for making me feel worried and looked around and saw Daley and Nathan standing closely as they played with Lex. Eric had his arms wrapped around Taylor while they played in the water.

I smiled and felt my heart flutter at the sight of everyone being so close. It seemed as if everyone was at ease and no longer pent things up. Two years has done a lot to us on this island, but looking around I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

**Hey everyone this is it! I hope you liked this story! I decided against adding anything m-rated into the final chapter. I just wanted to complete this comfortably. I didn't really add anything into Abby, Ian, Jory and Captain Russell… I was contemplating doing so, but they are a family of their own. I always believed that no matter what they would have continued to search the island together. If you guys have any questions, comments, complaints hit them up on a review! But please make sure they're constructive not hateful! **

**Thanks for reading! Please check my profile from time to time! I'll be writing up any upcoming plans for writing there. Don't hesitate to leave any ideas! I'll reply to you even if you don't have an account! Just check my profile for answers if you're anonymous! To all the followers and people who favourited my work and just the readers in general I've left a message for you guys on my profile! :) **

**So for the last time, read and review! :) **

**- TheOnceAnonymous14 **


End file.
